


I Would Never Hurt You

by Gaydemonprince



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Geraskier, Hanahaki Disease, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Tumblr request, halp, jaskier loves geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This is set after Geralt yells at Jaskier in episode 6 of "The Witcher". Jaskier is deeply in love with Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	I Would Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user asked: Can I get a Hanahaki disease fic, set after ep.6 after Geralt blames Jaskier for all his problems and tells him that all he wants is Jaskier out of his life 😭 I would prefer happy ending pls, my heart is already broken

Geralt’s words fly out of his mouth without an ounce of courtesy for his friend. Each one breaking apart of Jaskier’s heart. He says a few words of sympathy and walks up the mountain.  
He travels some time before he feels it. He feels the sudden vicious cough come upon him. He arches forward as the flower petals pass through his lungs and his throat. The fall gracefully to the ground with splatters of blood. Jaskier drops, hands on his throat, trying to stop the pain. He tries to call for help, tries to scream but nothing comes out but more petals, yellow petals.  
He hears a faint yelling in the distance but can’t see the source of the noise due to the tears falling from his eyes.  
“Jaskier! Jaskier what’s wrong?” Geralt stands beside him, hand on Jaskier’s back, comforting him. His eyes fill with worry for the health of his bard. “Fuck.”  
Geralt stands up and paces around, thinking about the next step. He notices Jaskier stops coughing and falls over on the ground. Geralt runs over to him and kneels next to him. He holds his head up with one hand and rests it on his knee.  
“Who is it Jaskier? Who so we can go and fix this.” Geralt patiently waits for the answer. His mind is racing as he thinks of everyone who ever even talked to Jaskier or was with him long enough for the young man to fall in love.  
Jaskier gazes up at his friend and begins to sob. He grabs a fist full of Geralt’s shirt and fulls him closer. Without hesitation, the witcher wraps his arms around Jaskier in a tight embrace, trying his hardest to protect him from the world.  
“It’s you Geralt. It’s always fucking been you. I love you.” Jaskier yells, tears still falling.  
Geralt is speechless as he holds Jaskier near him. He doesn’t move, speak, or look away. Jaskier can see something change in his eyes though. Finally, Geralt slowly begins to smile and pulls Jaskier closer, making sure that their foreheads were touching.  
Geralt wipes away one of Jaskier’s tears before whispering, “I love you too. I always have.”  
Jaskier cries and shakes his head, still feeling the pain of the disease. “Then why did you aim all of that hatred at me. All I’ve ever fucking done is watch out for you Geralt and show the word you’re a better man and then you threw everything in my face like I am nothing more than a fire to burn your letters of sorrow.”  
Geralt’s heart breaks as he listens carefully to what Jaskier says. He didn’t realize just how much Jaskier truly meant to him until he watched Jaskier walk away from him on the mountain. He felt so guilty and scared of losing the one person who liked him for himself, so he ran until he found Jaskier coughing up flowers for him. Now he is here with Jaskier, taking in all of his bard’s pain and realizing just how much he hurt Jaskier.  
“I am sorry. You are the one person in the world I would want to hurt, ever. I truly do love you. I suppose I haven’t realized it until now and I’m sorry.” Geralt lets a few tears fall from his own face as he holds his beloved.  
“I never want to hurt you again. I’m in love with you.”  
The young bard, not feeling the pain of the disease anymore, smiles while leaning in and takes Geralt’s lips into his own. He wraps an arm around the witcher’s neck and with the other he places it on his cheek.  
Geralt smiles into the kiss and pulls Jaskier’s face in closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance, their tension fades away.  
Geralt nips at Jaskier’s bottom lip before pulling away, so he can look at his new lover. Both of them are smiling, both are happy and feel wanted.  
“Geralt of Rivia, would you do me the honors of walking me back to our rented room and ravishing me?” Jaskier winks and giggles.  
Geralt rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Even after having a near-death experience, his bard still is a flirt and a joker. “If only you would have the honors to get your bottom off the ground.”


End file.
